Mirrors
by Dreaming of Words
Summary: Brittany might not be the smartest when it comes to school, but when it comes to people she notices things others do not.


Everyone thought that Brittany was dumb. But she wasn't, she really wasn't. Okay, so maybe she didn't really do well in school or get very good grades, but when it came to people, she was the bestest. Or is it smartest…

Anyway, Brittany was an expert at reading body language. She had been trained as a dancer ever since she was young, and was so in tune with her body and others that it was almost scary. But no one would ever listen to her. They were content to write it off as 'Brittany logic' and look no further into it than that. But Brittany had noticed something, something big, and no one would be able to ignore her now.

Brittany saw mirrors. When she told Santana this, the Latina just scoffed and said, "Brit, there are no mirrors in here. What are you talking about?" And Brittany just shook her head sadly because if you couldn't see it for yourself, then you wouldn't be able to understand it anyway.

Brittany was speaking the truth when she said that she saw mirrors. But she didn't mean actual mirrors; she meant people mirrors. People mirrors were interesting to watch as they reacted with one another. For instance, even though Finn and Quinn aren't together anymore, Brittany could still tell that they were mirroring each other. When they were near each other, they unconsciously leaned toward the other half of their mirror. Their stances would be identical and even some of their mannerisms would be the same. Something just seemed so…_right_ when Finn and Quinn were together, and Brittany instinctively knew it was because they were people mirrors.

Brittany also knew that Tina and Artie were people mirrors. Even though it would seem awkward sometimes, they mirrored each other in more ways than one. Their moods mirrored each others, and they never seemed complete if they weren't together. They were constantly touching, or if they weren't, appeared to be joined at the hip, two halves of one soul. Two halves of a soul mirror. And even though Tina had faked her stutter and betrayed Artie's trust, they had still gravitated towards each other, still connected even though pride wouldn't let them have a physical connection. They were also mirrors, a little different than Finn and Quinn, but still two halves of one entity.

But what shocked Brittany even more, but at the same time seemed completely right, was that Rachel and Puck were people mirrors. She wouldn't have guessed it when she first joined Glee because why would anyone think the stud and the geek would be people mirrors? But they were. It was hard to pick up at first. Little things, like eyes always scanning the room for the other person, a weird pull to be near each other when they were dancing, how good of dancing partners they were, and how they only seemed to show their true smiles to each other. After their disaster of a relationship, it was way more evident. Rachel subconsciously leaned toward him, would always touch him when they talked, and would always lock eyes with him at the exact time he looked to her. And Puck did the same without noticing. He slouched toward her, looked her straight in the eye when she talked and paid attention to her, and would always seek her out if he didn't see her. It was like they knew what each other was thinking. They felt each other's pain, loved each other's love, and hated each other's hate. They were the perfect people mirrors, in every single way.

Brittany was good at reading people. And when Finn and Quinn got back together, Tina and Artie reconciled, and Rachel and Puck decided to give a relationship one more shot, she can't say she was surprised. She knew it would happen. After all, they were people mirrors, two identities with the same attributes, but Brittany knew that already. And when everyone started to notice it, and Santana looked at her with understanding in her gaze, Brittany smiled because she knew before them all.

Brittany might not do really well in school or get very good grades, but when it came to people, she was the bestest. Or was it the smartest…


End file.
